D files
by Cuiasodo
Summary: A returing ally. A reformed foe. A demon hoard. A haunted town. An alternate dimesion populated by...human sized woodland creatures? Dante sure has been buissy lately. Crossovers with a lot of things
1. Devil May Cry?

Part 1

Of Angles and Devils

Disclaimers: I don't own DMC or Angel, I'm just a fan who though of a good fiction.

The phone began its usual light ring as it had done countless times before. Dante, leaning back in his chair and with his feet up on his desk, kicked down on the desk, sending the phone spinning into his left hand. He let the phone hang there as he smiled and got ready to give his normal greeting. He had to have answered the phone about a hundred times before, but he never got tired of saying it.

"Devil May Cry?"

The person on the other end of the line was silent at first. After a few moments of Dante considering hanging up, she finally answered. "Hello?"

Dante instantly recognized the voice. "Lay-de, well, it's been a long time since I've heard that voice now hasn't it? Now, when was the last time we-"

Dante was cut short. "Not much time to talk now, Dante. We'll leave the greetings for when you get down here."

Dante was suddenly interested. It could only mean another job…or a date. "So, where exactly is 'here'?"

"L.A."

"L.A.? That's close enough. So, what is it this time, someone from the underworld get too big for his skin? Monsters start eating tourists? Demon hoards?"

"It's a hoard alright. Listen I need you over here as soon as you can get here, and bring as much firepower as you can."

"Can do, babe. I'll be over quicker than you can say 'Devil Trigger', but where exactly are you?"

Lady gave him and address and finished up the conversation with, "Just hurry!" before hanging up.

"Hmph, same old Lady." he mumbled to himself before hanging up his phone.

Dante grabbed up Force Edge, his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory, and a sawed-off shotgun before heading out of the door.

* * *

Eddy had been reading his magazine when someone kicked the doors of his shop open. Reaching behind the counter for his gun, he called out to the mysterious man who had just kicked in his door. "You sure picked the wrong night ta mess with me, homie, cuz I-"

He looked up to see Dante standing in front of him in his familiar red jacket and vest. Dante smiled at the African American.

"Hey, Eddy, how's life been treatin' ya?"

"Dante, good ta see ya man, good ta see ya! So, what has my best customer slash provider got for me today?"

Dante glanced around at the shelves of glowing vials of liquid and spell books as he spoke. "Well, didn't exactly come around to drop off something, I actually came by to pick up."

"Alright them, m' man, I got everything you need; vital star, blue orb, magic books, anything so long as you got the duk-" He was cut short as Dante placed a pile of hundreds on the desk. "-ets."

"Ya know that stuff I dropped off awhile ago to get the money to fix up my office? Ya know, after Temen-ni-gru?"

"Remmember? How could I forget? Half a dat stuff was glowing for gosh sakes. Some costly things, though, man, you sure ya got enough cash?"

Dante smiled again. "It's all there, Eddy, count it out if you want to. So where did you put the stuff?"

Eddy, who was already immersed in counting his payment, pointed to a door in the back of the shop from which hung a rusty "out of order" sign. "Same place I keep all the good stuff; in the back."

"Thanks, man." said Dante as he walked back to the door. The back room was filled with at number of abnormal objects; a few glowing katanas, a whispering broad sword, some books that appeared to be vibrating, an abnormally large snake head. Once Dante had gotten to the back of the back room, he had found what he had been looking for. He was almost a bit flattered that Eddy had kept all of the weapons he had given him in their own little area. Hanging from a nail on the wall was what could only be described as triple nun chucks. The weapon had three short bar like handles, much like nun chucks, all connected by chains to a central ring of metal. Each of the ends of bars was tipped by a circle of spikes extending out in a radius. The metal chains and central ring were black but the bars were a color that made them look as if they were made out of ice. Twirling them about a little bit, Dante reminisced. He hadn't used Cerberus in awhile.

The next item was what looked like a florescent purple electric guitar. Once Dante removed it from the wall, however, the guitar seemed less tame. Remembering the touch of its old master, the guitar began to glow and purple bolts of electricity surged through it.

The last thing on the wall was a pair of silver gauntlets and boots. At first they almost seemed to resist being worn by Dante, but they eventually gave in and allowed him to slip them on easily. Surprisingly enough, the gauntlets disappeared once they were put on. Dante somehow knew that they would reappear when he called them.

Dante looked about the area for a bit and though to himself while stroking his chin. _Hm, I've got Cerberus, Nevan, and Beowulf, so where's…_

Dante's chain of thought was broken when he heard loud snoring on his immediate right. Looking down, he spied two curved swords, one red, and the other blue, both with serrated edges. They looked like semi-normal weapons except that at the very end of the handles were heads. One head on each weapon, making for two heads. Two heads that seemed to be snoring at the moment.

Bending down, Dante lightly tapped the heads to wake them up. The red sword was the first to awaken. Slowly it opened its eyes and then gave a start. Speaking in a low, deep voice, it called to the blue sword, "Wake up, brother, the master is back!"

The blue sword woke up a bit more quickly and also seemed to jump when it saw Dante. Its voice was deeper than the other one's, if that was at all possible. "It is true; the master has come back for us!"

"Alright, alright, calm down and shut up. I'll get you guys outta here, just stay quiet and let me do the talkin'. Remember our little deal?"

Suddenly remembering the deal that they had made with Dante back during the Temen-ni-gru incident to stay quiet, Agni and Rudra went silent. The both of them almost seemed to frown a bit as they did so.

Putting the two swords on his back along with his other weapons, Dante walked out of the room to find Eddy still counting his money. Just as Dante's hand was at the push bar to the door of the shop, Eddy shouted after him.

"Oh, Dante, wait! About Artemis…" Eddie trailed off when he noticed that Dante hadn't taken Artemis with him. "Oh, you didn't take it."

Dante was suddenly interested and turned around. "What about Artemis?"

"Well, I was gonna tell you not to take it because I've been doing some work on it, ya know, research and stuff, and I've been tryin' to modify it. It was…sort of going to be a-"

"Birthday present?" Dante interrupted. He knew that his birthday was coming up, so he suspected Eddy was going to do something like this.

Eddie looked a bit embarrassed. Finally, he nodded. Dante smirked at this and headed out the door, only to reappear a few minutes later with another weapon. It looked like an arm piece to a strange suit of armor. In reality, it was the Nightmare B, a sort of demon laser gun that he had used when he went after Mundus some time ago. He set the weapon on the counter.

"Here, you can use this for your project." Dante noticed Eddy getting money out to pay him, but waved for him to stop. "No, no, it's on the house. Consider it my thank you card in advance."

With that, Dante walked out of the store and into the street. Straddling his motorcycle, he couldn't help but wonder what a demon hoard would be doing in L.A. He shrugged it off. What did it matter anyway? Just some more demons to kill, right? Dante drove off into the night, headed for L.A. and prepared for whatever he would find there.


	2. The Alleyway

Part 1

Of Angles and Devils

Author comment: I was reading through the list Devil May Cry stories last night and found that there was an existing Angel/DMC crossover. Firstly, I would like to say that I had not seen this story previous to writing and posting my story, and I apologize to the author of said story if they felt that I was copying off of them; I assure you, I was not. Secondly, if anyone still thinks that I have copied this person, let me point out that this is a DMC crossover with many other things. I will not mention what they are at the moment because they'll ruin the surprise, but they will be mentioned in disclaimers in other chapters. Another thing, I can tell that people are reading this story by the hit count in my stats that I've seen, but the lack of reviews concerns me. I like it when you read my story, but I'd like it more if you would review as well. Reviews are always appreciated, so long as they aren't flamers. In other words, justify your complaints if you have any. Once again, I don't own DMC or Angle, blah, blah, blah, this is the last disclaimer I'm writing for this section. Now, onwards to chapter two…

Angel hacked onwards into the demon army. He looked over to his companions. Spike was faring well, but looked like he had split his lip and had busted his knee open. (Find out name of other person. Spike call's here 'Blue') looked the same way except for a slash across her chest. Gun was no longer standing amongst them; he had been taken off to the side and placed in one of the vacant warehouses behind them. He was too busted up to help them out anymore. Gun might pull through, if they could get out if this, that is.

After assessing that everyone was still standing, Angel turned back to the battle. Fire exploded overhead, causing Angel to dive down to the ground. He said that he would take the dragon out, but he couldn't seem to ever get close enough. Instead, he had busied himself with helping the others. Angel got back up and sliced another demon in half from his shoulder to his hip. The demons seemed endless. Angel had no clue where they were all coming from. The Wolf, Ram, and Heart guys must have been really pissed to send this many their way. Then again, they had eliminated The Order of the Black Thorn, the group that was practically Wolf, Ram, and Heart's legion of doom on earth. Angel supposed that any evil group would be pretty mad it they had than done to them. Anyway, it looked like they weren't going to live through this one. Angel sighed. Well, dieing wouldn't be all that bad, would it? It was supposed to be some sort of eternal rest, right? And they had taken out the Black Thorn, a group that could take hundreds of years to reestablish, so their deaths wouldn't be entirely pointless. It wasn't that that worried him; for centuries, Angel had been a killer, soulless and evil. Could he really expect to have eternal peace after that? Angel had already been to a hell dimension. He had spent nearly a hundred years there as a matter of fact. It wasn't pleasant.

The dragon circled and came back around. Angel dove again. When he looked up, he saw a demon getting ready to hack his head off. Angel prepared himself for death…but it never came.

A loud explosion was heard, like a rocket being fired off. Sure enough, a missile hissed through the air and struck the score of demons in front of Angel. He was thrown back onto his butt. Getting up, he check himself. A bit burnt, but none the worse.

Angel looked to his supposed rescuer. The silhouette of a woman with a rocket launcher and a lot of guns could barely be seen in the distance. The woman put the rocket launcher on her back and began to open fire on the demons with a handgun and a SMG.

Then, there was another noise. Angel could hear the revving of a motorcycle engine a street down. The motorcycle screeched to a stop out of view and another figure seemed to shoot into view. The figure landed in a roll and got to his feet next to the woman. The figure looked to be a man wearing a long red jacket and having…white hair?

The white haired man slid some sort of weapon from his back to his front and grabbed it in his hands. Angel was just thinking about how strange the weapon looked when he heard it. He was so surprised he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. The weapon was an electric guitar! The synthesized melody rang out throughout the alleyway as the red jacketed figure jammed on the instrument. Electrified bats flew fourth from the guitar and shot out at all of the enemies around. The demons were taken out so fast that Angel and the others didn't even have to fight anymore. They just watched as the bizarre spectacle went on.

The man playing the guitar slid forward and speared a baddie on the end of the guitar. The body of the demon shot off of the guitar and into another demon as a wave of energy catapulted the limp figure off of the strange weapon. The man then put the guitar back onto his back and drew an ordinary looking sword. Even though the blade looked simple, this guy knew how to use it. He slashed and hacked every which way, sometimes even knocking enemies into the air and keeping them suspended with shots from his twin pistols.

Meanwhile, the woman was faring equally well. Her two guns seemed to fire everywhere at once as she pointed them at any demon daring enough to get in the way.

The two carried on in a perfect attack maneuver until the dragon came back. Angel was a long way away from the figure, but he could have sworn he saw him smirk and egg the creature on. The dragon went into a dive and split the cement into rubble as it came crashing down on the man. The man was too fast. He seemed to disappear and then reappear on top of the dragon.

Seizing the dragon around the neck, he managed to make it turn where he wanted it to. The white haired man tricked the dragon into reducing a few enemies into ashes before beheading the beast and jumping off.

Then, another surprising thing happened. It was so surprising that the other two figures turned to face the disturbance when it happened. A third figure, seeming to be clad in a blue jacket, was cutting through enemies by himself. This figure fought with a katana. Strangely enough, he would slash enemies in two, but instead of falling apart, they just seemed to freeze and shudder in agony. During a lapse in action, the figure slowly sheathed his sword, stopping as the blade was two thirds in. He then thrust the weapon the rest of the way into the sheath, savoring the 'clink' noise it made when the crosstree hit against the sheath. At the sound of the 'clink' all of the demons that he had cut in half fell apart finally.

It now seemed as though all of the attacking demons were now killed. The third figure approached the other two.

Dante gave a start as he saw the figure approach. He then got his sword ready in preparation for a battle. "Vergil?"

The figure with the blue jacket nodded. "Yes, brother, I have come back."


	3. Vergil Speaks

Of Angels and Devils

Part 3

I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed. I can't thank you enough for your feedback, so I'll just do it every chapter, K? Anyway, about some questions. Why did Dante have to pay to get his stuff back? I may have explained this already, but in case I wasn't clear (which happens sometimes), after Temen-ni-gru (DMC3), Dante sold the weapons he got from that mission to Eddie in order to get money to rebuild his shop. Even though he supplied Eddie the weapons, he still had to pay to get them back. Yes, Dante has to deal with stuff like that too (what a drag!). Why is Lady in L.A.? She heard that some strange stuff was going on. After all, she's a demon hunter and seeing as how L.A. seems to be infested with them (at least in the Angel/Buffy universe), she'd feel right at home. As for why she's helping Angel with the demon hoards, she didn't know he was there. Actually, for this to make complete sense, you would have had to have seen the last episode of Angel (slight spoiler warning, but I've kinda already said most of it). The last episode, the group took out The Order of the Black Thorn, basically Wolf, Ram, and Heart's evil leaders on earth since the three badies can't be there themselves. As a result, a gi-normous hoard of demons and monsters was sent their way. The last show ended with Angel and the several others charging the hoard and then suddenly blanked out. Very disappointing to some fans and to some people who occasionally watched the show (I belong in the second group), so I thought I'd resolve it by writing this part of the story. Also note that I had completely forgotten about the weird thing with Angel's son and Cordelia. Actually, I only started really watching the show as it went into it's last two seasons, but someone I know watched most of the shows so I do have someone to go to to get information. As for why Vergil is back, that is answered in this chapter. Oh, also, to all of you who mentioned that you didn't care much for Angel, especially after the murderous son incident, take heart. This story will cross over with many, many, many other things, but, like I said, I won't name them at the moment because it could spoil the surprise. Wait, I have to sneeze…ah..ah…redwallachoo cough cough! Sniff now back to the story…

Lady was stunned. Standing just a few feet in front of her was her old enemy. Lady raised her SMG, but Dante pushed the weapon away.

"Lady, there's no need for you to use violence. I'm sure Vergil has a good explanation…" Ebony was suddenly out of its holster and aimed point blank at Vergil's forehead. "…otherwise, I'm gonna blow his head off."

Vergil seemed unshaken. "No doubt you want an explanation."

Dante laughed, "Well, well, give the man a prize for figuring out the million dollar question!"

Vergil nodded, seeming not the least bit concerned that he had a gun pointed to his head. "Very well. It is clear that you do not know the true reason I and Arkham resurrected Temen-ni-gru and I ventured into the demon world. The fool didn't know it, but in adition to taking our father's power back, I planned to go after Mundus. I figured it would be simple with Sparda's power, but I had to play the part of the villain to insure that Arkham still though we were going to dominate the world.

"I had no clue he was going to stab me in the back, but as you know, we defeated him none the less. After our battle together, when I stayed in the demon world, I began my mission."

Dante cut in. "So, serving Mundus when you fought me awhile back was part of the plan? You can't fool me, Vergil! You lose a bet or something?"

Vergil grimaced as though he wanted to avoid the question, then he continued. "As a matter of fact, I did lose a bet. I had a bargain going with Mundus that if I could not defeat him, I would become his servant. It was the only way I could get him to duel.

"So, I lost to Mundus. I was under his charge for quite some time until he tried to come back into power and infiltrate the human world. You could not tell, but I deliberately lost to you so that you could take my amulet and get into the demon world. And so, with Mundus defeated by you, I am here now, brother, and I wish to help."

Dante wanted to say something to the point of, "You can help me by goin' ta hell!", but he realized that Vergil had technically already done that. Reluctantly, the demon hunter holstered his pistol. Dante seemed conflicted at the situation. There, not but a foot in front of him was his old nemesis, a man who had nearly killed him three times and tried to bring about the end of the world (provided Vergil's story was a lie). Yet, there, standing not but a foot in front of him was his twin brother, a man with which he shared a bond of brotherhood that he could share with no other. The two had gone through their childhood together, and, come to think of it, things had been pretty peachy up until Vergil became power-hungry. Still, the ambiguity between them would never go away. Vergil had still tried to kill him, and even now was keeping his own secret plans to himself. Call it demon intuition or twin telepathy, but Dante sensed that Vergil was hiding something.

"Glad we finally got out of that scrape." A low voice broke Dante's tenseness.

The two demon half breeds and the woman turned to see a slightly pale man with (obviously bleached) blonde hare, clad in a black leather coat, get up and dust himself off. "Almost though they were baddies until they started waistin' the damned demons." The man's accent showed clearly that he was British. He was obviously a Brit with composure, for he simply leaned back on an alley wall, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and began to puff on the small white cylinder. The smell of tobacco soon began to mix with the aroma of gunpowder, cinders and blood in the alleyway. The scent sickened and yet pleasured Dante in some way that he could not explain. The demon hunter always loved a good battle, and the smell of one was right up there on his list of favorites.

"Who exactly are you guys?" Another person, this one dressed in black with black hair that was slightly feathered. He seemed a bit more reserved than the blonde Brit

Dante offered his hand to the unknown man. "Dante. Nice to meet you."

Yet another figure stepped into the light, this one female. If it was at all possible, her hair color was more out of the ordinary than Dante's: the woman's hair was neon blue. The unnatural hair color combined with the fact that she looked completely pale and wore leather like armor made her seem out of place in the urban backdrop. Then again, there were probably some odd nightclubs nearby.

"The two males are demon half breeds. The female is human. I can sense it in their aura."

Not only did she look weird, she talked weird as well. Dante strived not to roll his eyes; it looked like he had run into a group of very strange people. Still, he couldn't exactly call himself normal. How many half demon, half human demon hunters were there?

Deciding to ask a few questions of his own, Dante addressed the black haired one. "So, why was that hoard of demons out to kill you?" he shot a backwards glance at Vergil, "And don't tell me _you_ lost a bet two."

"Long story," black hair replied. "Let's just say we pissed of their employers. I'm Angel, that over there is Spike, Eluria," he pointed to the neon blue haired woman. "and there's…"

Angel froze up. He had almost forgotten that they had left Gun in that open room. Without saying a thing to explain himself, Angel dashed back to a door at the opposite end of the alleyway and came back two minutes later with a black man over his shoulder.

"We have to get Gun to a hospital. Either of you have a car?" Angel asked, sounding deadly urgent.

"No need,"

Dante pulled from his jacket a small green stone. The stone gave off a florescent green light as if it were a glow stick. A strange, slightly grotesque looking face was carved into it. "Green orb. Never leave home without it,"

Dante told Angel to put the man on the ground. Angel reluctantly obeyed, not sure what a small green marble was going to do to improve the situation. Dante carefully placed the stone on Gun's chest, and told everyone to stand back. Gun's wounds glowed neon green as the stone's light faded, and soon he seemed completely healed.

Angel, who was still a bit stunned with the whole thing, managed to blurt out, "We had better get him to a hospital anyway."

"I will drive."

The answer came from Vergil. Dante was about to object, but, realizing that you can't fit seven people onto a motorcycle, he had no choice but to give in.

"Alright, but if this is a trap…" Dante let it hang there a moment, wanting Vergil to guess what Dante would do, although it wasn't too hard to imagine.

* * *

"A mini-van?"

The rusty doors to the old blue van screeched shut as Dante remarked aloud with amazement.

"Oh, I'm scared now. Big bad half demon man's gonna chase me in his mini-van. What, you car-jack a soccer mom?"

"Shut up!" Vergil grumbled. With resignation, the half demon half man and now all aggravated brother of Dante piloted his rickety vehicle towards the nearest hospital…


	4. Angel Asks a Favor

Of Angles and Devils

Part 4

Dante tossed yet another Styrofoam cup into the trash bin. This was his fifth cup of coffee. He didn't know why, but the stuff never seemed to wake him up. That was probably why he usually didn't touch the stuff.

It was odd how no one stopped them from coming into the hospital, what with he, Lady and Vergil all leaden with weapons. But, in a city full of demons, he supposed that people walking around with their own armory weren't on their top list of concerns.

Not to far away, Spike and Eluria sat on a bench, several seats in between the two of them. They were such a contrast sitting beside each other, but they both looked out of place. Dante knew that Eluria was some kind of demon the same way she knew that he and Vergil were demons, but he wasn't quite sure what Spike was. Then it all clicked; out after dark, pale look, chronic smoker but none of the symptoms of one. All were classic telling signs of a vampire.

Dante had taken out a few vamps in his career. Nevan for one, but she didn't really count. Still, there had been a few vampires that had gotten in the way of his sword, and he wasn't too shy about saying the he killed each and every one of them. But what was Spike's deal? Vamps were usually rabid, so why wasn't he bouncing off the walls, in a hospital of all places?

Then Dante remembered another thing, a story that had been floating around the demon hunting underworld for awhile. Supposedly, out in L.A. there were two vampires, each, oddly enough, with souls. No one knew why, but both of them matched some sort of description in a legend. Something about the vampire with a soul wining his humanity back or something. That must have been Spike and Angel. It all made sense now…in a confusing way, it made sense.

Vergil was over on another couch in the waiting room, occupied with a magazine. He was probably reading up on the news. After all, he'd been gone awhile. Despite how much they shared in common, Dante could never figure his brother out. Aside from the attempts of fratricide, there were a lot of other things that Vergil did that didn't make any sense. Like how he claimed to dislike the human world so much and yet want to study and learn every bit about it. Had it been Dante in that situation, he wouldn't have bothered. He had thrown the whole, know the enemy, know thyself philosophy out of the window once he figured out how to shoot, so what was the point in getting information? It didn't help any if you could blast through demons likedy-split.

Angel finally put in another appearance. Everyone in the room looked up once he came into view.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but the doctors say he'll be alright. They guessed that it'd be a week or two before he'll recover." Angel turned to Dante. "I gotta hand it to you, that green orb of yours really seemed to do something."

The white haired half-breed shrugged it off. "Hey, no prob! So…anything else we can help you with?"

Angel ran his hand through his hair before he said anything. "Well, actually, there is something. Back when we were at the Wolf, Ram, and Heart office something really strange came up. There was some sort of threat that the Senior Partners were really concerned about. Trouble is we were so busy with taking care of the Black Thorn that we forgot about it. Gun was the only person I know who knew anything about it, but he's still out."

"So you would want us to go back to the office and look up some information?" Vergil piped in, causing everyone to turn around on the spot. Vergil hadn't said anything since they came in.

"That would be what we would do, accept that the office kinda collapsed a little while ago," Angel continued. "We would go to the rubble ourselves and try to find something, but the Senior Partners might still be looking for us. It's doubtful, though."

Vergil closed his magazine and got up, leaving the room before anyone could stop him.

"I will search the remains. It won't be too hard to find the file if it is where I think it is…"

* * *

"If it's where I think it is?" Dante said to Lady on their ride back. Both he and Lady had "borrowed" Vergil's minivan to get back to there motorcycles. Naturally, Dante had taken the wheel. "Ya think he was scooping these guys out before we ran into them or something? Jeeze, it's like he knows everything!"

"You aren't the only one unhappy that he's come back." Lady answered, keeping her eyes on the road. She seemed more focused on Dante's driving than he was. "I know he didn't really turn my father, and he never really was my problem, but still…he's not the kind of guy I'd like to hang around…"

"Not the kind of guy _anyone_ would like to hang around." Dante added, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look in Lady's direction. It was amazing at how much she looked the same from the few years ago they had met at Temen-ni-gru.

"You think those five will be alright?" Lady was referring to Angel and his gang. After all, it was natural to be concerned for them seeing as how some hierarchy of demons was after them.

Doing what came naturally, Dante shrugged. "Who knows? I've seen stronger go down against much less than what went after them, but I've seen weaker last a lot longer, I can tell you that. No telling whether vamp-man and his bud's'll make it through this in one piece, but we'll try to help 'em."

It was strangely silent until Lady spoke again. "And what about the Spike guy," a big smile broke across her face, "remind you of someone?"

"Don't get me started!" he groaned, running a hand through his snowy hair. "Man, with that long coat and everything, chills ran up my spine. It was like starin' into a mirror or something. Let me tell ya, Lady, it's getting to be that a man can't keep his own style without some poser stealing it from him."

"I'd worry less about your dress style and more about your fighting; do you remember how you fought back in that alley?" she playfully jeered. "You're getting rusty, Dante. The demon hunter I knew would've finished off that dragon a lot faster than you did."

"Oh-ho, and what about you, mistress of the shaky trigger finger?" he retorted. "You looked like you'd had one to many espressos back there. I seem to recall about an entire clip of those bullets missing their marks."

This went on and on until they arrived back at their bikes. Dante was almost sad to go his separate way. Being with Lady back in the van had been just like old times, where the two of them had fought alongside each other for months on end. Then, one day, Lady had packed up and left, saying that she needed to get further out there to finish her mission. "To eliminate every last demon". It was her goal and she never hesitated to remind Dante of it.

* * *

Eddy was waiting for Dante in his office when he pulled up. His friend was just getting comfortable in Dante's armchair when he burst through the doors, startling him so much that he fell over himself.

"Jesus, Dante, you gotta stop doin' that! That's the second time tonight you nearly gave me a heart attack."

He shrugged for the umpteenth time that night. "What can I say? It's what I do."

Eddy nodded as he reached into his bag and pulled out a thick file in a manila envelope. "Anyway, somebody dropped this off for you. I wouldn't trust it, though, the guy looked suspicious. Funny thing is, though," he added as he handed the file over, "the dude looked just like you, only he had a different haircut."

"That would be Vergil." Dante answered more than guessed.

Eddy's eyes got wide. "Vergil? You mean the twin that nearly tried to kill you five times Vergil? I had that wacko in my shop for five minutes?"

"Relax! He says he's reformed and even though I think its bull, Vergil wouldn't try anything stupid like attacking you, not when he knew he had me to deal with." Dante had lied, of course. If Vergil really was still evil, he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone or anything in his way, even if that meant having to deal with his somewhat superior brother. But he didn't want Eddy wetting himself, so he went through with the lie.

"Ok, man, I'll catch ya latter. Keep cool!"

Dante turned over the envelope in his hands as Eddy left. After establishing that it had no title on the outside, he plopped down in his usual chair and dumped the contents out in to his desk. Sorting through the messy pile of papers, he came upon what he thought was the first one in the stack, reading aloud the title.

"Silent Hill, huh? Well, the name doesn't exactly scream ghosts 'n goblins, but it's worth a shot."

He kept reading. Dante knew he had said that he didn't like the whole research thing, but it wouldn't hurt to look stuff up. After all, what if this Silent Hill place wasn't what he thought?


	5. Silent Where?

Silent Where?

Part 1

"God damn idiot girl runnin' out in front of my bike!" Dante cursed on the side of the road. "That stupid school girl just had to dash out in front of my motorcycle while I was drivin' down the road, didn't she?"

It had been nearly a week since he had read through the file on Silent Hill. After he had gone through the whole thing, he spent the rest of the time getting his equipment in order and getting plane tickets over to where he needed to go. Silent Hill was in the New England area, so it wasn't anywhere drivable.

Getting his weapons on the plane hadn't been easy. He had the swords and other stuff put in his luggage and he declared them before he went on the plane, but his pistols never left his side. How did he get away with it? Dante had just about every license you could have for carrying a weapon. Weapon's permit, concealed weapon's permit, automatic weapon's permit; basically, any kind of permit that you could get and some that you couldn't through legal means.

After the flight it was on to the hotel in Brahms where he stayed the night, asking everyone how to get to Silent Hill and getting strange looks and awkward stares whenever he asked. He couldn't blame people for looking at him so weird. After all, with the kind of stuff he had read about going on there, it was obvious that most wouldn't be keen on going. But Dante didn't fit into the "most" category.

The file had been helpful but hadn't necessarily been descript. Most of it was strangely phrased legal junk, probably to keep anyone who shouldn't be reading it in the dark. From what he could gather, though, Silent Hill wasn't all bunnies and sunshine like it was formerly advertised…

It used to be a resort town. Silent Hill made away like a bank robber during ski season. Although it was a resort town, there were still a great number of residents. Therein lied the strangeness. Silent Hill had been built where an ancient tribe of people used to live. When the town was founded, the tribe's religion melded and merged with the settler's religion, but not in a good way. It looked as if the tribe was a group of demon worshipers, and that never equaled something good.

Because of this there was a cult within the town. Here's where the report got sketchy; the cult began to become more and more extremist, trying new methods of worship, most not legal, and one specific individual, Dahlia Gillespie, tried something drastic. Her ceremony (exactly what she did wasn't mentioned in the file) caused a catastrophic fire in the town. The fire was put out and people moved back in, but several years later, something else happened.

The file described the event as a manifest of the demon the cultists worshiped. Reality was split into several planes, and as a result, the town was abandoned. The "manifest" was beaten back by one "Harry Mason", but the town was still uninhabitable.

And that was all the file contained. It mentioned excursions into the town by a man known as James Sunderland and a woman known as Heather Morris, but that was all. It looked like even Wolf, Ram and Heart didn't want their own people to know what was going on. That or they didn't know themselves.

Dante mulled all of this over as he walked the rest of the way to the town. Step by step, he made his way to his goal, the eerie fog swirling about his person telling him that he had arrived. Carefully, he drew his pistols. Dante didn't want to be taken unawares by any monsters. He knew there were monsters because that was the only other thing in the file the he could make sense of; "The manifest and dimensional split had given rise to unusual phenomenon in the form of beings of hostile nature and physiology", was what the file had said to be exact.

_Translation: big, mean monsters with sharp teeth…_

Monsters weren't anything new. He'd been to the demon world after all. What could be worse than that? Sill, he took the utmost precaution. He brought most of his "toys" for two reasons; one, to make sure he kept alive; two, to have as much fun as possible with any baddies he ran up against.

To be more specific, he carried his usual armament of his twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory. The shotgun that he had used back in L.A. was still tucked into his pants and he had even though to bring an Uzi along this time.

As far as sharp pointy things went, he brought a good amount. There was Alistair (he left Force Edge behind because he didn't think he'd need two broadswords), Cerberus and the illusive Beowulf gauntlets and grieves that Dante still couldn't figure out how to summon again.

_Dude sure knows how to hold a grudge, _he thought, thinking back to his fight with one of his father's enemies. _Don't know why he's still got his metal in a bind, though. Not like _I_ killed him, just blinded him is all. You'd think-_

There was movement up from out of the fog. Ebony jutted out to Dante's left as he kept the pistol pointed on the spot. Something to the right this time. Ivory followed suite. The demon hunter was now standing with both of his arms outstretched in either direction, not at all looking pleased. Then there was something right in front of him. Dante rolled his eyes. He looked about to groan in frustration, but his mouth twisted up into a smirk. At least this town knew how to show him a good time.

The shadows moved closer and now it was clear that a something, or rather a small pack of somethings, was headed his way. He still stood stark still, the smirk never once leaving his face. All three pounced, anticipating to dig into their prey's unprotected flesh. Such satisfaction was never felt by them. Their target disappeared the next minute and soon after it began to rain hot steel.

Dante spun like a top jacked up with adrenaline, firing off his pistols one after another in different directions. He came back down, narrowly hitting his head but adjusting his fall so instead he landed on his feet as if nothing had happened.

He turned on his heel and carelessly strode over to one of his kills, inspecting it by nudging the carcass with his boot.

"Lemmie see…unusual alright. Definitely hostile in 'nature' and physiology. Well, the file was right…" Dante twirled his pistols about before he put them up again. "Too bad it didn't give any details on where I can find the sonovabitch I'm looking for."

He turned again, leisurely walking into the fog as if he were on a morning stroll. "Guess I'll just have to take a little tour around town…"

And three hours later…

"Wait, haven't I been here before?"

Besides thinking that he should stop talking to himself, Dante went over his romp in his mind. There was no possible way he could have wound up back where he had come from. But, sure enough, after three hours of encountering locked buildings and giant gaps in the ground caused by who knew what (probably better to not know) the expert demon hunter normally gifted with a great sense of direction found himself running into the dead bodies of the first three baddies he had encountered in this ghost town.

The confused half-breed scratched the back of his neck. "Too bad I don't have a map or anything…"

His train of thought was broken as he saw something small and blue to his left. Naturally, he aimed his pistols promptly, wanting to shoot first and figure out whatever the hell he shot later. But he hesitated.

_Damn…_

It was that psycho kid again, the one that had dashed out in front of his bike. Dante put up his guns. Sure, he was angry at her, but he wasn't about to shoot a kid. He was one of the good guys, after all.

Dante walked closer, but the figure of blue moved away. One more step and she ran off into the surrounding fog. He could still see her figure through the fog, due in part to his demon senses. It was clear that she wanted him to follow her.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do here. Ok, missy, I sure hope this little game is useful in the end…"

He walked off, following her trail and taking his time. Monsters or no, she'd still be there when he caught up. Somehow, he knew that for a fact…


End file.
